


Difficulties of Unconventionality

by PhoenixDiamond



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Arguing, Breek Diamond, Eventual Lemon, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Guy Breek, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Slash, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/pseuds/PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Creek is far too stubborn to apologize and Guy Diamond doesn’t think he’s wrong. That leaves Branch, as the usual mediator to fix things. It's going to take some careful planning and manipulation to get this to work. Not that Branch doesn’t always enjoy the end results.





	1. Generosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tealbull81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealbull81/gifts), [Kino_Hayashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kino_Hayashi/gifts).



> Finally got around to doing this story. I have so many chapters and other stories to get done, but if I hadn't gotten this out, I'll never hear the end of it. Who knows when I'll get to the second chapter, but hey, it's out for ya'lls entertainment lol. Especially for Kino and Teal, who I've promised for ages this threesome. I hope you like it. Please excuse any mistakes and enjoy!

 

**Difficulties of Unconventionality**

“If you weren’t so insensitive about every little thing—”

“If you weren’t so bloody self-absorbed—”

“I wasn’t wrong!”

“And I’m not going to apologize!”

“Fine, be that way. I’m not speaking to you, you impossible jerk!”

“I’ll appreciate the silence, you incredible dunderhead!

It’d been really bad this time.

Branch didn’t know who to go after as the two parted ways, one stomping angrily out the front door, and the other fussily climbing the stairs and storming to the furthest bedroom. Both doors slam with the force of an echoing demand to leave them alone or suffering bodily harm. Branch sighs, rubbing behind his head before collapsing heavily on the couch, which was missing its pillows and one of its cushions—he’d managed to land on the remaining two—and drops his face in his hands.

It’s frustrating being mated to the vainest trolls in the entire village. He knew what he’d been getting himself into after courting the two. It couldn’t be just one of them; it had to be both. Fortunately, they shared his sentiments and couldn’t imagine there being only two. Having all three of them living together, being together, basking in each other’s company at the end of the day is the best treasure.

Except when Creek and Guy Diamond would have one of their famous arguments that normally remains verbal, but this time, a lava lamp, a few pillows and a shoe were involved. There’s no telling how far Creek threw that shoe outside. Guy Diamond managed to duck in time and watch it sail out the window. Now he’s missing a mate to his favorite shoes and that left him to retaliate by hurling Creek’s favorite lava lamp and that was currently laying a shattered ruin in a corner of the kitchen, staining their furred floor in sticky fluids.

The pillows soon followed, ripped, tattered and their innards littering their once clean living room. Branch had worked all day to keep the pod clean. Looking around, one would think a hurricane had taken residence in their place and threw every imaginable party.

Now he wishes he’d stayed over at Poppy’s pod like he’d intended. He’d had a horrible feeling when reaching home that he’d come to find it a disaster and sure enough, Creek had been on one side of the room and Guy Diamond on the other, both poised for a fight, their hair flying like tentacles. Not even hearing Branch come through the front door had deterred them from wrecking their home.

Branch has no clue what set off the hostilities this time. Goodness knows his mates have argued about the _stupidest_ things on the planet. Talking out their problems simply won’t do. Creek is too proud to do it and Guy Diamond refuses to let his pride be mangled. That leaves Branch alone in an empty bed or waiting until the middle of the night when one of them tries to sneak in the bedroom before the other and cuddles up with him just to make the other jealous.

Well, thankfully it’s happened early in the morning. That gives Branch the rest of the day to solve this mess as is expected of him. Being the whole freaking sensible one of the trio, it’s always up to him to bring them back together. So, after tidying up their quarters, salvaging what he could of the broken furniture and lost items, he leaves their pod to collect all the necessities he’ll need to turn their pod into a warm home again.

Biggie leans over the counter, passing Branch a large mug of coffee, shaking his head. “Those two, honestly. There’s no telling what it’s over this time,” he says, wiping the counter’s surface with a damp washcloth. “I remember once it’d been over whether a muffin was a cupcake if it has icing on it. You know they were mad at each other for two flipping months? Good grief, how do you manage it, Branch?”

“I’m still trying to figure that out myself,” Branch mumbles around the rim of his drink. Two sips in and he feels better already. Coming to Biggie’s café had been the right choice. But his friend knew there’d been another reason for showing up. Branch kindly tosses a wry smile, asking, “Do you have any left over from the last time?”

Biggie chuckles, glazing some donuts with white and pink stripes, and gives them satisfied nods. “I’ve learned to keep a steady stock in the back. Just don’t tell Poppy. She’ll be hounding me for some every day. You know her father will rip me a new one.”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

After spreading some marshmallow spread over chocolate chip cookies, Biggie wafts the smell to his nose, sighing sweetly. Then he bends over behind the countertop, rifting through hand-sized paper bags until rising with three, each labeled a different color letters. “When you figure out what they were arguing over, you simply have to share. I’ve got a betting ring going with Cooper and Aspen that it’s as petty as the last time.”

“Everything they get upset over is petty,” laughs Branch, taking the bags. “I think they’re doing it on purpose so I’ll spoil them.”

Biggie snorts. “As crafty as Creek is,” he pauses, then adds, “and as conniving as Guy can be, I wouldn’t put it past either of them.”

“Thanks, Biggie. I don’t know how you put up with us raiding your supplies.”

Biggie waves it off. “Think nothing of it, hun. I don’t mind being a contributor of romance.” He perks up, giggling behind his palm. “But do the village a favor, will you? Keep it down this time. Guy startled Mr. Dinkles out of his cocoon and he was not a happy camper.”

“That definitely wasn’t me,” Branch laughs on his way out the door. He hides the bags inside his hair, rubbing his palms together as he strides to his next designation. On to phase two of his plan.

Branch has to be careful when he arrives to DJ Suki’s turntable mushroom. Sometimes Guy Diamond comes over here when he’s upset and needs a breather. Branch is lucky this time. When he climbs the stem, she’s alone, scratching at two discs and combining the lyrics from one old song to a fresh beat. A small gathering’s bunched around down below, bobbing and dancing to her creative beats. She has the whole space lit like Fireworks Day, a bright melon green carpet and matching tablecloth covering where she stands.

DJ peels back one of her headphones, and leans forward into the microphone, raising a fist high. “Bring it back, baby!” She yells out. The song reverses, spinning some old school tune that has the crowd swaying like one big wave.

Branch touches her shoulder to grab her attention. She glances up, grinning like a shark fly. “What’s up, DJ?”

“Branch! What’s crackin’ baby?” She fist bumps, drawing away to wriggle their fingers and laughs. “Whatcha’ doin’ out here? This ain’t your scene.”

“I’m not gonna stick around,” he calls over the music, then leans in, “Where’s Poppy?”

DJ Suki pouts, “Babe’s not gonna show her face today. King Peppy’s got her being all queeny and stuff.”

“A shame.”

“Right? We haven’t shared a bed in two weeks!” DJ Suki shrugs and sets the music to random selection before beckoning Branch to follow her away to a quieter location. They reach a spot high in the Troll Tree, not too far from the party. “You look like a troll on a mission.”

Branch folds his arms, bumping his shoulders. “You can say that.”

“Does it have anything to do with that screaming match between Vainer and Vainest?”

Branch blanches. “Please tell me they weren’t that loud.”

“Um, loud enough to know that Creek snores like a loudspeaker and Guy doesn’t always remember to sweep up his glitter.”

Honestly. Branch claps a hand over his face, dragging it down slowly. He doesn’t know whether to be amused or embarrassed. “I dunno what it’s over this time.”

DJ juts a hip out, propping a hand on it. “If they’ll argue over who gets to take the wish from a shooting star, the sky’s literally the limit.” She taps her chin. “Do we know who’s at fault?”

Branch shudders. “I am _not_ gonna take sides.”

“Wise choice.” DJ reaches into her dreads, producing four CD cases. “I’ve started making mixes just for you guys. It’s starting to become standard protocol.”

“What are my options?”

“I’ve got jazzy, blues, R&B and slow pop.”

Decisions, decisions. Branch would go with Blues, but that’ll guilt trip the two into elongating their sulking. Slow pop might give off the wrong idea because Guy favors that genre and the last thing Branch wants to pass off is that he’s picking sides. That means Jazz is out too. So, that’ll leave the R&B and even that’s provoking.

Screw it.

“R&B, it is,”

“Ohhh, someone’s darin’.” DJ Suki grins cheesily. “This one always gets me and Poppy in the mood.”

Branch laughs, taking the disc. “I can live without those images, thank you very much.”

“Like you don’t wanna watch,” she winks. “Anyway, I gotta get back to the tables. I’ll kill Anton if he bumps my table off balance again. I’ve heard it scratch three times since we’ve come down here.”

“You do that. Thanks DJ.”

“Anytime, Branchie.” DJ turns to leave, halts a moment, then looks sneakily over her shoulder. “In case you’re successful tonight, I recommend you stopping by the store-pod before heading home to get a gag. Creek howls like it’s a full moon.”

And Guy Diamond isn’t any better. Branch’s face inflames. God, why did they have to be so vocal?

“Nah, I’ll try to keep a cork on them.”

“Putting your cork in ‘em is the main problem.”

Branch’s face is full on purple now. “Good bye DJ!” He spins on his heel, hurrying away from her laughing and teasing.

He could’ve done without being reminded of how insatiable those idiots are. He’d had to apologize to the village as a whole once when he’d been the reason for startling them out of their sleep. He really hopes there won’t be a super huge repeat of that time.

Whatever. On to phase three.

“Oh dear Lord, no. Not again, Branch!”

Branch sighs upon entering the gel shop. Teresa, in all her brilliant yellow and golden splendor, comes from where she’d been stacking her jars of smoothing gels and skin moisturizers, shaking her head. “What on earth could it be over this time?”

Not for the first time Branch is beginning to wonder whether it’s good or bad that most of the trolls are becoming familiar with his facial expressions. Or rather, why he would suddenly show up without needing an explanation as to why. That’s a damn shame.

“There’s no telling this time,” sighs Branch. “You know how they get.”

“I’ll say!” She huffs, hands flying to her hips. “Name a pair of trolls who’ll debate over who loves who more? Nobody that’s who. It’s shame they’re like that. How are they so beautiful and so darn stubborn? What egos!”

“Yeah, they’re a handful.” Branch scratches behind his head mournfully staring at her wall and noticing a considerably lack of the usual brand he buys. “Listen, if I’m robbing you of your supplies—”

“Oh pfft, pu-lease,” she says. “So long as it’s being bought, I’m not hurting. First come, first serve. You’re in luck though. I’m down to my last two bottles. You can take both. I’m feeling generous enough for you to owe me later. They have the crystal grit in them too. Makes good for rubbing out those uneven layers.”

She takes the bottles off the shelves, neatly placing them in individual silver boxes, wrapping them in a glittery ribbon and the other in purple.

“There probably won’t be any left, right?”

Branch chuckles. “Probably not.”

“Oh well, I wanted to save time going out for ingredients, but it’s for a worthy cause. Oh, that reminds me.” Teresa reaches in her apron pockets, yanking out a handful of large ribbons. “You’re going to need these.”

“What for?”

Teresa looks offended. “Have you not heard yourself? Your screams are so high pitched, you can summon worms from Hell.”

By now, Branch isn’t sure how he hasn’t lost blood since it stays warming his cheeks. “That isn’t my fault!”

“Whatever dude. I just wanna get some sleep tonight.” She shoves them in his face. “Please take them—for my sake and the rest of the village. You scare my baby out of some good sleep again, I’ll rip all of your hair out from the roots.”  

That’s a solid threat. “Yes ma’am.” Branch takes the ribbons, stuffing them and the boxes in his hair. “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome, dear.” She shrugs. “Who knows, you might get a pod out of it this time.”

Oh. Well, then. Branch really blushes here. At the rate they’re going. . . He rapidly shakes his head, tossing up a short wave and hurriedly steps out into the fresh air. Now that he has all he needs, the rest is careful planning, timing and manipulation.

Branch rubs his palms together, eagerly licking his lips. Who knows, maybe he’ll get a super saucy night for his efforts. Perhaps it’s a good thing he does have the ribbons. He'll wring some hot apologies out of his mates if it takes a week of hollering his name. 

 

 


	2. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I forgot this story! Shame on me. I should have already had this complete. But it is now. My apologies. Here's the last chapter, a nice, hot, spicy lemon between our three boys. Please excuse any mistakes and enjoy!

**Passion**

The game is set into play. The letters were sent, so now all there’s left to do is wait.

If there’s anything neither troll can deny, it’s their passionate delight in caring for Branch. They love it as much as they do about caring for their own appearances.

Branch finishes applying the finishes touches to the living room and stairwell leading to the bedroom. Then he steps back to fully inspect the layout.

Silver and lavender lit candles placed in blue steel saucers adored different placements all over the living space, providing an effective ambience and irresistible allure. White and purple rose petals are sprinkled on the floor and across a large pleather massage table unfolded and situated in the center of the home so as soon as either troll enters, it’s the first sight to welcome them home.

Branch is beside himself with giddiness. He’s fresh out of the shower and clothed in Creek’s favorite terry robe and has Guy’s towel wrapped around his hair.

He still has a few minutes to perform some last-minute tidying around the pod. The curtains are drawn, their hair carpet has been brushed and plucked of any debris, and lastly the angle of the fiery lights bathing the room in blushing gold. Branch wants it to cast a shadowy magnetism over his body, to reflect the sheen of vanilla oils he rubbed in his hair. He must look perfect for this evening to be successful. The only way to Creek and Guy dissolve their differences is to force them to work together in a task that’s mutually beneficial.

Along with some other incentives he made sure to purchase so that there’s a one hundred percent achievement.

The herbs have been sprinkled in the posy wine chunked in an ice bucket and a plate of sliced strawberries, the fragrances sprayed all around the pod and Teresa’s oils and lotions have been warmed.

When Branch hears footsteps land on their walkway, he quickly flips the switch on the radio as the relaxing bars of a sultry song floats in the atmosphere. He hurriedly climbs the massage table, peels the side of his robe off his shoulder and grabs two long stem roses and presses them under his nose.

Guy Diamond comes through the door first, halting immediately upon noticing the dim room and flickering golden illumines. The glittery troll cautiously steps in, warily looking around the room until his eyes land on the enchanting image of his mate sitting on a massage table. Guy’s blue eyes darken considerably.

Branch looks at him through long lashes, smile devilish. “Hey there.”

“Hey yourself,” as remarkably delectable as Branch looks, Guy still looks warily around the room.

“He’s not here yet,” Branch says, reading t question his face. “He will be.”

Guy Diamond’s face slackens a little. “So, you did invite him?”

“I said I would in the letter. Creek _does_ live here.” Branch slips delicately off the table and comes to stand in front of his silver mate, passing him a rose. “For you.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” Guy Diamond says in a low enough tone that the rumbles ping-pong in Branch’s chest. He moves closer to Branch and feels all his body heat seeping through that despicable bathrobe. Despicable only because it belongs to Creek and nothing of that purple troll should be touching Branch. “You’re naked under this right?” he asks trailing fingers over teal blue buttocks.

Branch shudders, breath short and tight. “Maybe,” he answers hoarse. He smacks Guy’s hands away. “Nah-uh-uh, no peeking under the gift wrapping. That’s how you ruin the surprise.”

“I’m fine with that. I hate surprises anyway. . . Unless they’re meant for me.” Guy Diamond teasingly tugs at the ties keeping the robe secure. “And _I know_ this is definitely meant for me. Can’t you take it off? I hate seeing this color on you.”

Branch rolls his eyes. “You only hate it because it’s Creek’s.”

“Who? I’m sorry, don’t remember that name. Doesn’t ring a bell.” Guy Diamond bends to kiss Branch’s jawline. “Don’t spoil the evening, sweetie. I’m feelin’ what you’ve done with the place. All nice and cozy.”

“I got something else you’re gonna like.”

“Much better than you naked?”

“How’s about,” Branch skips out of reach to kneel behind the massage table reveals a sizable tin can with steam drifting from water, with a couple green and indigo translucent bottles bobbing within. “me naked, your hands and this table?”

Guy Diamond takes the pail suspiciously, wafting his hand over the steam to get a whiff. He uncorks both bottles, then eyes Branch with no less dubiosity. “I sense a very tempting bribe.”

“Only if you take it that way.” Branch gives his back to him, sensually dipping the robe off his shoulders and lower still so more smooth teal flesh is cast in burning bronze. It doesn’t sink past his hips, but at the subtle growl rumbling in Guy Diamond’s throat, the message is passed along quiet clearly. “I could do it myself, but it’s so much easier to have you do it. You don’t have to if you don’t wanna. I could sit here, feeling warm and . . . lonely.” Branch tilts his head down, eyes low, shiny and pleading.

“Umm,” Guy Diamond looks at the bottles, at the display of lovely teal skin, then the bottles and finally swallows. “Well, I never said I couldn’t be bribed.” He gestures towards the table like a butler welcoming their master to a feast.

In this case, Branch is prepared to be the one feasted on and he stretches across the table on his stomach with indolent flare. He smiles sexily at Guy Diamond as the gem troll walks around and it isn’t without a doubt, as Branch languidly spreads his legs with the robe draped over his behind and his arms fold beneath his chin, that Guy Diamond gets the sense he’s being seduced.

Guy Diamond gets himself ready, pulling up a foot stool to balance the can on and opens one of the bottles again, sniffing. He smirks. “Teresa again? I bet she’ll want her pay soon.”

“Hmm, mm,” hums Branch. “With a few restful nights. Plenty of interest too.”

“No promises.”

The oily lotion is poured in Guy Diamond’s hand and rubbed together to loosen the grit to a finer consistency. He smooths out the prickles on his own skin, so his hands don’t scratch over Branch’s skin. He never, ever wants to blemish this beautiful shade of blue. Branch has every reason to be confident, even if he rarely brags as much as Creek or Guy Diamond. He’s gorgeous, pure and simple.

A drizzle of the thick fluids puddles in the center of Branch’s back. He sighs contently as the warmth melts away all his worries. The sweet scent of jasmine permeants the air. Two hands press and flatten along Branch’s shoulders blades in sensual rotations, gently probing and searching for tightness. Branch would sag further into the table if he could. It’s been so long since he’s let Guy Diamond touch him like this; those hands of his are a gift.

“You washed your hair,” Guy Diamond murmurs, amused. “This is most certainly a bribe.”

“Mm, I prefer incentive.” Branch curls his toes when Guy Diamond finds a firm knot in the teal troll’s right shoulder and deepens the kneading, pushing the tips of his fingers in to loosen the muscles until the bulge dissolves to nothing. “That feels so good, Guy.”

The working hands journey to a lower space, trailing and lingering in the dimples at the small of Branch’s backside.

Guy Diamond leans forward, pressing a lasting, open-mouth kiss there. His voice is gentle when he speaks, “I want to do this to you more often. I love seeing you spread out like this. Makes me hungry for you.”

Gliding his hands down, Guy Diamond comes to the offensive robe hiding away a tantalizing view. His fingers inch slowly, skimming the edge of it. For every inch of flesh revealed, he takes his time to lay a warm kiss. Branch covers his face in his forearms, muffling his moan, and feeling his right leg twitch. Then comes the stirs of his hair threatening to burst from its confinement to wrap and tangle in Guy Diamond’s own. But he can’t let it come forth. Not yet. It’ll ruin everything.

But Branch isn’t the only expert in the art of seduction. Guy Diamond’s hands and lips were steadily, provocatively nearing a part of Branch he won’t be able to refuse giving over. He stiffens when the robe slips over the swell of his buttocks and Guy Diamond’s teeth nip at his cheek. Branch’s eyes roll back.

Then the front door opens with a soft thud, announcing Creek’s arrival. Guy Diamond erects himself right away, thankfully and sadly, where he’d been so very close to giving Branch a special kind of treatment.

The bright, low-eyed smirk Creek is renowned for immediately vanishes as he catches sight of Guy Diamond, replaced by a scowl.

“Oh, I suppose you would be here, wouldn’t you?” Which is terribly petty of him because Branch told Creek in the letter that Guy Diamond would be.

The relaxed atmosphere morphs into a tension filled space, thick enough to knife through. Branch looks worriedly between them, sitting up with his arms pressed into the table. “Please, don’t fight.” Not that his presence took presidency. It’s like he didn’t exist.

“Don’t expect an apology!” snaps Creek, hair tendrils rising.

“It’s not like you would anyway!” The glitter bristles on Guy Diamond’s body like miniscule glass bits.

Creek steps fully inside, kicking the door shut. That’s when he finally notes the romantic scenery. “What’s all this then? Oh, I see,” he smiles sweetly at the teal troll, “Branch, love, this is your doing I assume?”

“Yeah,” Branch points towards the bucket of ice with chilled posy wine—his ultimate weapon. “I got us some wine; chilled posy.”

“My favorite!” Creek’s expression becomes dazzling, sexy. “Darling, such a sweetheart you are. Tending to my needs as a good, proper mate should.”

“Creek,” Branch warns.

“What? I’m simply making an observation.” Creek insists, though it’s conveyed with a devilish glint directed at the third party. “I can’t help if certain parties have trouble misinterpreting things.”

Guy Diamond’s hands stop completely. “How can I misunderstand that? That was an insult directed at me!”

“Oh?” Creek pours himself a serving of the wine in a stem-less glass, blinking innocently. “Are we talking to each other? I was under the impression we were fighting.”

This time Guy Diamond’s hair straightens on end. “Creek—”

To avert any further comebacks, Branch wiggles under Guy Diamond’s palms, bumping his hip against his stomach.

“What was that for?”

“Weren’t you in the middle of something?” says Branch, offering a calm suggestion instead of an order. “You were doing so good, Guy. Please, don’t stop.”

“Indeed, Guy. Carry on behaving like a good, obedient troll.”

“Alright Creek, that’s enough,” Branch says in a rumble that both trolls recognize right away. It puts a halt to their bickering. Guy Diamond returns to his task and Creek sulkily glares at the wall.

“Fine,” grumps Creek, downing his wine and casting a dull eye stare at the pair. “So, why was I called here? You two clearly have no time to spare for another.”

Branch angles his head to the side to look directly at his purple mate. “Because no one combs my hair the way you do. I washed it today, but it’s tangled. I can’t find my comb, so I thought. . .”

Creek blinks owlishly and really takes a long, dubious study of his surroundings before landing his accusing stare on Branch. “This has bribery written all over it.”

“That’s what I said,” grumbles Guy Diamond lowly, still to mad to admit he’s willingly agreeing with the enemy.

It’s with good timing that Creek made it home. The hot water in Branch’s hair has since cooled to a lukewarm sensation and the slightest breeze made him chilly. He reaches up to unwrap the large towel from his hair and lets it fall lifelessly, heavy as a drenched quilt, so long and shiny, so very inviting.

Creek’s fingers twitched against his will.

“I can’t groom myself the way you can,” whines Branch, perking his bottom lip. “Can you do it for me?”

“Well then,” Creek licks his lips, gnawing his bottom lip. Then he sighs, coming over with the posy whine and three glasses—surprisingly. “I assume there’s mixed oils already concocted?”

“Yep!” He hands out the other rose with a wink. “For you.”

“Thank you.” Creek’s mouth twists to the side as he takes it. He glances around then finds the labeled bags under the massage table and some powdered substances. He opens each one, eyes becoming duller per scent. “You sly minx,” he chortles softly. “There’s aphroditic herbs in here. Did you spike the wine and oils?” 

Branch shrugs listlessly and winks. “Maybe.”  

“The wine and herbs are Biggie’s doing. I assume the music’s from DJ and the oils are from Teresa?” At Branch’s nod, Creek chuckles more. “I wonder if we should be worried that the village is so invested in our relationship.”

“You’re too talkative and less comby. My hair’s gettin’ dry.”

“Don’t you get pushy with me,” Creek playfully counters.  He puts the rose to the side. “Not like I’m overly eager to fix this messy mane of yours anyway.” He’s already pulling up one of their high-rise stools. Branch has as much subtlety as snow in the middle of summer.

Creek carefully maneuvers to sit right in front of the table, spreading his thighs to reach forward and cradles Branch’s head in his hand. He and Guy Diamond share a brief, scolding glance at each other, then go about their business. It’s only for Branch they’re willing to cooperate. That, and the fact that the teal blue vixen has the audacity to play on a troll's weakness.

Creek leans in to remove the offensive towel completely off Branch’s neck and tosses it somewhere in the living room. Guy Diamond watches it sail off and snap against the wall with a wet smack. He pouts angrily, then goes to strip the stupid robe off Branch completely and sends it off to who knows where.  

“Gettin’ kinda drafty,” Branch mumbles drowsily, clenching his cheeks. “Hope that means somebody’s gonna warm me up?”

Guy Diamond smirks cockily. “Got’cha covered, sweetie.”

“Getting there, darling,” says Creek just as arrogantly. “There’s work to be done first.”

Creek grabs a hold of two handfuls of the moist, slippery hair, he runs his fingers through it, reveling in its texture and smell. It’s always easier to finger comb through the tangled tresses. He gathers them in bundles and sections six distinct parts. Branch hums in pleasure, nuzzling his face into Creek’s palm, laying his lips there. Creek kisses his brow and continues. Each section is done into thick plaits, except the last and this one is where Creek brings out his comb to neatly running it through from root to tip.

It’s a tedious job, but one Creek hardly gets exhausted from. It’s why he never minds doing Branch or Guy’s hair when neither feels compelled to do it themselves. He pays such tender care and attention to their entire head, measuring the strokes of his combs and when finishing with the section, massaging some hair oils and herbs there until it glosses. Every compliment the trio ever receives about their hair, it’s always because of Creek’s delicate administrations.

Guy Diamond keeps pressing and kneading all over Branch’s body, skipping over his buttocks in favor of tending to his muscular calves. When it comes to skin care and facials, that’s always Guy Diamond’s doing. He’s a stickler for making sure all of their coloring stays brilliant and healthy looking. Not so much as a bruise is allowed to be there. It’s equally difficult and requires tons of concentration, but Guy Diamond never minds. He says he loves doing it for them.

Creek sneaks a small look at Guy Diamond’s hands rubbing along the line of Branch’s body, then glances away.

Guy Diamond chances sparing a peek where Creek’s gliding his oil coated fingers through Branch’s beautiful hair, and returns to his mission.

Branch has one eye trained on both of them and hides his smile. It’s coming along much better than he planned. They aren’t arguing. But it’s too quiet. The tension’s still visible. He needs to break it. His thinking is interrupted and his eyes slip close when Creek engages his fingertips to the center of Branch’s scalp and stimulates the roots. Branch’s arms dangle off the edge of the table. Between Guy Diamond’s crafty heels rubbing into his muscles and Creek stroking at his roots, Branch is done.

Screw thinking, planning, freaking talking, he didn’t care at this point. They’re on their own.

“Say Creek,” Guy Diamond hums from his place at the end of the table, with a foot in hand. But his tone’s one that has Branch’s ear twitching. Should he be worried? “Do you—”

“Still not speaking to you,” Creek huffs and moves a portion of Branch’s hair to the side to better access his scalp. “The aura flows are finally stabilized between us. Don’t ruin it with chatter.”

“No, really, remember that idea we talked about the other day?”

“Pertaining to what?”

Guy Diamond clears his throat.

Both of their movements briefly pause.

Branch is under the suspicion that they’re plotting something above his head. If he didn’t feel like pudding, he’d lift his head and get a word in edgewise that they don’t try anything funny. But when he does manage the energy to peek an eye out, the two return to their jobs like they hadn’t been discussing him when Branch knows they have.

“What are you planning?” he aims at the two, spearing them both with a dark look.

“Nothing,” the two say in sync and Branch is definitely put on guard.

Then Guy Diamond asks, “Branch, could you turn over? I need to rub the other side.”

Oh. Well, Branch doesn’t sound too out of the way. He does, spinning around to fold his arms behind his head.

Creek and Guy Diamond are standing directly over him, looking like they’d just been granted permission to a full course meal.

Guy Diamond’s moved to stand by his waist and Creek’s wedged himself between Branch’s legs and roughly tugs him so his romp rests on the edge. Then he hikes his legs on his shoulders and his head’s diving in.

Branch’s eyes become huge. “Wait, wait, wait!” He becomes frantic, hands waving all about. “You know I don’t like this—guys, seriously? Let go!”

So many ropes of hair shoot out, taking hold of Branch’s wrists and ankles. The masses were so entangled, Branch can’t distinguish the silvery white from Creek’s two-toned lime and turquoise. It all looked to be coming from a single head. Branch’s eyes alternate from the two glaring sensually at him and to the gigantic net hovering above the three of them. He’s never seen the likes of a seducement this fancily done. Their hair threads gleamed like polished wire.

Branch absently tugs, finding the effort pointless. There isn’t the tiniest give. They were tight enough to keep him restrained, but left only a smidge of looseness to keep from cutting off circulation.  He squirms more, straining through clenched teeth—needless to say, it’s pointless. If he wants to get free, he’ll have to put up a fight.

Which is fine. Branch has always liked it rough.

His roguish smile is all the warning, Creek sees. He’s a second too late to warn Guy Diamond of Branch’s plotting. Thin, royal blue strands quickly snake and tangle in between the coalited ends, where silver fuses to the bluish tips, and he dissembles them all with sharp snaps, as if piercing a padlock with an ice pick.

Like assaulting a pressure point, Creek and Guy Diamond are propelled back and retract their hair, tenderly stroking the wrinkled tips.

“Ya know what, I kind of figured you two would try something sneaky.”

The pair find Branch draped along the upper deck, rocking one crossed leg over the other, flawless and seductive. He waggles his eyebrows.

“Too bad I’m always a step ahead of both of you.”

“There’s two of us,” Creek growls, approaching the stairs. “Only one of you. It doesn’t take much figuring to know you’re outnumbered, darling.”

“Am I?” Branch taps a finger to his chin. “Last I recollect, you two were at odds. Fighting over who knows what this time. But it doesn’t matter.” Branch rolls so his freshly oiled backside faces them. He wiggles his butt cheeks. “I’m not givin’ up the goods until I hear some apologies and they’d better be sincere.”

Guy Diamond grasps the stair rail, trailing slowly behind Creek as they climb up. “Oh, you’ll give up something. Tricking us into this poor attempt at a reconcile, knowing neither of us will admit who’s wrong. And you have it smellin’ all kinds of sexy in here.”

“Rose petal powder, satin sweet aroma therapy, and,” Creek sniffs in a deep whiff, and sighs dreamily, “that tantalizing musk of a troll ready to mate. You damned well knew what you were doing!”

Branch slips off the rail, stacks his hands behind his head and shakes his growing erection. “So what if I did?” He strikes a pose, and leans obscenely across the rail’s support so that all of his teal skin shines from the candlelight and more of his scent fills the air. “I did it for your sake. I’m tired of being caught in the middle. . . unless I’m sandwiched between you two. I would love that now, feeling you rub against me, stroking me. . . kissing me.” He blows a kiss at them both.

Guy Diamond shivers.

Creek licks his lips.

Branch knows the power he holds over them. He uses one hand to creep up the front of his chest as the other smooths down his thigh, ever so close to the growing ache between his legs.

“I can be yours, all yours,” he resists the urge to whimper when Creek shucks his pants and all three of them are naked and needy. Guy Diamond’s glitter levels on his skin, becoming a sleeker, almost liquid like appearance. “I’m not asking for a whole lot, am I?”

Creek’s fingers busily coil around his hardening sex and gives three rough strokes. Guy Diamond massages a cupped palm between his legs until his own member slips free of it’s bond and stands as curved and hungry as the smile spreading his mouth.

“We can get to apologies. . .” Creek begins.

“After we’ve had our way with you,” Guy Diamond finishes.

Branch lazily blinks. “Is that right?” He smirks. Creek growls and makes a fast lunge for him. Branch easily whisks out of the way and narrowly flattens to the floor when Guy Diamond dives for his torso.

Branch catapults over the rail and lands downstairs, folding his arms. “I’m sorry, I apologize, I was wrong, I’m an idiot, please forgive me? What’s so hard about that?” He raises his arms overhead and flexes his chest muscles. At the pair’s audible gasps, Branch adds weaving his fingers through his freshly combed, damp hair. “Say it, two words, you can have me, all of me.”

“I’ll have you regardless!” Creek leaps over the rail and gracefully lands, stalking Branch with the fervor ambition of a predator. Branch backs away for every step advanced towards him. “Besides, if anyone is owed an apology, it’s me.”

“You!” Guy Diamond barks, offended. He joins them on the lower level, momentarily forgetting how delectable Branch looks. “You started the whole argument!”

“Me?” Creek gawks, then shoves a finger in Guy Diamond’s chest. “You were the one who deliberately went out of your way to make me mad!”

“You called me stupid!”

“You called me an oversensitive smartaleck!”

“Only after you said there’s no place for me in this relationship!” His voice croaks, his body shudders, then Guy Diamond turns away, arms folding protectively over his torso.

Creek’s astounded. Branch is too. He hadn’t heard this part of the argument and nears them, looking appalled between the them, but more so at Creek who has the decency to look ashamed.

“Creek?” Branch questions. “Why would you say that?”

Creek rubs up and down his arm. “I-I didn’t mean it to come out that way.”

“What’s the saying? A slip of the tongue often leaks truth?” Guy Diamond snaps, jerkily scrubbing under his eyes. “I already know I don’t have a real spot in your hearts. I came later after all, so I’m still trying to earn my place. . . Creek’s right.”

“No, he isn’t,” Branch firmly states, shooting an urging glare at Creek to fix his mistake or suffer dire consequences that included a stay outside the pod and it gets mighty chill some nights. “Right?”

“Of course not!” Creek says, and sighs. “Guy, I was angry. I’m bound to say things I don’t mean. You did too.”

Guy Diamond peeks over his shoulder. “Yeah, but never anything that questions whether I love you or not. I may insult you, degrade your mannerisms, piss you off, but I have never, ever made you doubt how much I care about you and Branch. Have I?”

“No, no you haven’t. . . I’m. . .” Creek signs so long, it sounds like his last breath. “I’m sorry, Guy.”

Branch’s ears wiggle with delight, then he looks at Guy Diamond.

The silver troll, twists around, checking Creek closely for any insincerity. He searches for a long time and seems to find what he longs for. The unconditional love only a mate can give. “I am too.”

Creek holds out his arms. “You still love me?”

Guy Diamond goes into his arms, squeezing Creek to him and kisses his cheek. “I never stopped.”

Now, this is what Branch likes to see. His two favorite trolls loving on each other, being sweet and adoring. He lives for these days, though they be few and far in between, the times he’s able to witness it always warms his heart.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about,” he gushes, interrupting the pair’s moment. “Now we’re back to bein’ a regular family.” He lays a hand on their shoulders. “So, we’re good, now?”

“Very.” Creek curves a hand under Guy Diamond’s jawline, thumb rubbing the surface of his cheek. “I miss you when we fight.”

“Same here.” Guy Diamond leans into his touch. His eyes shift to Branch’s widening smile. “You’re lovin’ this, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea,” laughs Branch. Then he clenches his thighs and does an antsy jig. “But I’m really, really horny, so can we get this thing goin’?”

“That’s your fault. Those herbs are gonna have the whole pod smellin’ smutty.”

“I’m so fine with that.” Grabbing both his mate hands, Branch steps between them, sparring a kiss to their lips, then pulls them towards the stairs. “I did promise you a reward if you made up, right? I’m always good on my word.”

“You’re going to make good on that sassy mouth of yours too,” warns Creek. “You’ve been extra mouthy this evening. I don’t think I appreciate your teasing.”

“We don’t care much for your haughtiness either, but guess what? We’ve adapted.”

Guy Diamond smacks Branch on the butt hard. “Don’t be cheeky.”

“Oh, I like it rough.” Branch flexes the cheek smacked and suddenly takes flight when they reach the top stair. “Last one in is double penned!”

“Ha,” Creek smirks darkly. “So he thinks.”

Guy Diamond wears an equally evil grin. “Someone needs a lesson in humility.”

They go inside, shutting the door behind, encasing the whole room in pitch darkness and with only the sparkle of Guy Diamond’s glitter reflecting off the moonlight when Creek parts the curtains. It’s open to the rest of the village, a gorgeous, bewitching view.

Creek studies the span of glowing lights and listens to the creatures of the night. But it’s the rustle of the sheets that stir him into turning to a sight much more enticing. Guy has lain Branch across the bedspread, kissing him constantly, never pulling back except to allow him a few struggling pants, while caressing his wrists and holding them tight above his head on the pillow. Branch gasps and thrashes and arches to feel Guy’s body because it’s hovering out of reach.

Guy rests his chin on Branch’s, eyes a glow and fiery. “I wanna feel you deep in my body,” he whispers. “I want you so much, I’m drippin’.” He brushes only the heated tip of his sex over Branch’s own. The teal troll strains towards it to create more friction. Guy arches out of reach. “Feel how hard I am for you?”

“D-don’t tease me, please Guy—”

“Oh baby, weren’t you just doin’ that earlier?” Guy laps a long, hot drag of his tongue over Branch’s pulse and sucks it between his teeth.

Branch’s legs bend and spread and stretch out. Then his ankles are grabbed, forced apart. He can’t see past Guy’s body, but he doesn’t need to. Past experience tells him the kind of expression Creek has while starring at his crinkled oasis. He can’t anticipate what happens next, with Guy Diamond biting at his neck, switching between using only teeth, then lips and tongue.  

Warm air rakes his opening, the swell of his sack, and fans across his painfully thick member. Creek’s lips press firm to it, and only the tip of his tongue dips inside. Branch’s mind explodes and swims all at once. Creek lightly pushes inside and twists, all slick, burning and it isn’t enough.

Branch becomes overwhelmed by the bolts of pleasure biting at his nerves. Then he whispers, “Creek, oh please, Creek, give it to me.”

“Not now,” a soft lick, “not yet. I have more to offer than a quick orgasm.”

The tongue spends agonizing seconds breaching only the rim of his cheeks, not touching the places Branch wants. When he tries to clench down, Creek retracts his tongue completely. Now there’s just an emptiness and Branch longs to be filled.

“We could give you what you want,” Guy breathes under his jaw, fingers lazily grazing down Branch’s arms. He’s able to do that now because somewhere in the midst of all the zest, his silver hair has taken to cuffing Branch’s hands so that Guy has the freedom to touch him in that cruel, sensual manner. “Oh Branch, I want you to mate me so much.” The crease of Guy’s cheeks rest directly on Branch’s sex, enfolding it perfectly so it’s surrounded by hot flesh.

“Then let me—ride me,” Branch begs, moving his hips to try and slip his member inside Guy’s body.

The glittery troll lifts his hips out of the way. A cold shudder races over Branch’s skin that’s soon followed by a hot one when Creek’s hands squeeze at his thighs and his tongue’s gone to explore everything down there. Humid lines trace over his sex, taste the side of his sack and linger longest where beads of cum form. Guy Diamond lowers his chest, so the barest brush of their skin elicits rushes of fire.

Branch sobs. He hates them. Loves them. Wants them to stop. Needs them.

Then Guy Diamond leans back to his hunches, gazing heatedly at Branch’s face while using his hands to flow in circular patterns over his chest as he rotates his hips. The skimming pressure sliding over his member is torture. Branch tries to move with the grinding, but Guy Diamond is ready for that and ceases all movement.

“Guy, c’mon,” Branch huffs through ragged breathing. “This isn’t fair.”

“It isn’t,” Guy Diamond whispers, hoarsely. “Not at all. I can feel you pulsing under me. I want you so bad, Branch.”

Creek breathes into his opening right then, the light and moist, Branch can’t tell if he’s being licked or if it’s only air. He’s melting, drowning in lust. Why can’t they be done with this game? He’s learned his lesson. Find other methods for teaching his mates how to get along. That’s fine. But this has gone on long enough.

“Oh, _Creek_.”

Branch’s eyes shoot open. In his hazy fog, he can make out the moonlight haloing over the outline of two bodies above him. Creek’s got one hand wrapped possessively over Guy Diamond’s sex and pulls up and down, while his other hand clutches at his throat, turning his head to suck on his tongue.

So many evil thoughts cross Branch’s mind. He wants to touch Guy Diamond; desires for Creek to touch him like that. He wants to mate and be mated. With all of the lust raging inside his body, the pressure coiling like a spring in his gut, he isn’t sure he can last. But he can’t cum just from touches and they know it.

Guy Diamond’s arm is curling around to keep Creek’s mouth on him as he joins the other’s hand in carefully stroking him at a steady pace, squeezing cum free so their hands are sticky and gleaming. Branch wants so much to lick it clean.

Then Branch feels the tips of Creek’s hair opening up his cheeks, circling at his opening, and his hips are aligning so his sex is pushing inside.

Branch sags at knowing he won’t be empty anymore. He holds his breath when Creek’s head sinks in and he’s moaning, squirming. It feels so good and he’s bowing his head into the pillow, mouth agape to silent pleas. He waits with baited longing for Creek to thrust.

He doesn’t move an inch.

Branch tries to clench down and mate himself, but Creek retreats fluidly, keeping them at the exact position no matter how many times Branch attempts. He can only grasp at a pinch of flesh and air. That makes Branch dizzy, on edge, helpless.

“Don’t do this,” Branch sobs again, pulling at his wrists, so desperate to touch them.

They ignore him, continuing the noisy, wet sounds of tongues mingling and saliva drippling down their chins. Branch prays it all ends soon. He may very well die broken and dazzling in heated bliss. The build up is too much to contain.

Creek guides Guy Diamond to his fours so he’s directly above Branch, nose to nose, chest to chest. The dark blue in the silver troll’s eyes have darkened significantly to a midnight hue. He makes a sound between a gurgle and a groan and is suddenly quivering and jerks forward. Branch blinks and checks around them. Creek has his face buried between Guy’s cheeks and loudly laps against his opening.

“God Creek, yes, j-just like that, baby!” Guy pants heat and sweetness in Branch’s face, eyes half mast and looking in his face with all the reservations of someone who knows of his ambiguity. “Get in there good. Ah, so deep!”

“Please,” Branch harshly begs and isn’t sure how else he can elaborate on how much he needs release.

“I know what you want,” Guy Diamond soothes, brushing the back of his fingers over the sweaty hairs on Branch’s face. It’s a task for him to speak with Creek so eager to see how far his tongue can go. “Creek’s back there in your place. You’d rather it be you eating me— _ah_ —he’s doin’ it so good too. Makin’ me weak. I can’t—can’t take much more.”

“Creek,” Branch wails deliriously and opens his legs as wide as Guy Diamond’s thighs let him. “What’s it gonna take?” For God’s sake, they’re screwing right above him. He feels so empty and needs to fill something.

Branch leaves wet streaks on the inside of Guy’s thigh from worming his sex up and down, side to side just for contact. In the tiniest clear patch of sensibility in his brain, Branch tries to figure out why his mates would go so long teasing him like this. It’s unheard of. Surely, it’s as painful for them as it is for him.

Then he realizes. . . God, how on earth could he forget? They’re as petty as they are ruthless and vengeful.

“OK, OK,” he whines, breathing becoming so heavy and suffocating. “I’m,” he swallows, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry for teasing you. I am, I swear, so please, _please_.”

The silence and lack of movement unnerves him. For a pressing few moments, all is quiet, and Branch is afraid they hadn’t heard his plea.

Immediately comes the slam that Branch begged for and the surrounding of hotness around his member. It drives him into the mattress and he claws at the pillows, crying out his satisfaction as Creek thrust with vicious pounding and Guy rides him, rising to his tip and falling so he swallows him. His pleasure spasms in multiple directions, no directive or prediction on where to expect it next. Creek changes his pace and angles and his hands were squeezing prints into Branch’s thighs. Guy rides him like he’d never have the chance ever again and changes the way he rolls his hips to squeeze and loosen around Branch’s sex.

His hands are finally freed, but he’s lost interest in that and shoots out lengths of his hair to ensnare clumps of silver and tangles in two tone lime and blue. The mesh of shades gathers and braid and cling and fashion into an enormous coil.

Branch flails his arms, head listing side to side and when he finally focuses on his mates, he finds Guy bracing his hands to Creek’s hands that are wrapped around his waist. Creek looks ominously over his shoulder, gaze fixed on Branch’s face, the state of his ruffled hair, his mouth parting to pants and eyelids fluttering uncoordinated and wild.

It takes minutes of pure, raunchy mating, but Branch cums to their faces imprinted in his memory and screams. The flooding of warmth and harsh shuddering rattles him. Guy finishes and all that remains is Creek’s thrusting bodily rocking them both until he’s filling Branch’s body. Guy falls forward, sated and exhausted. Creek slides in sideways to take Branch in his arms and reaches across him to bring Guy into the embrace.

Creek kisses Branch on the brow, then Guy’s hand. “Branch?”

Branch’s eyes are shut, smoothed of wrinkles.

Guy Diamond chuckles. “You’re wasting your time. You know he falls asleep right away. Poor thing can’t ever last long.”

“We may have overdone it.”

“I don’t think so.” Guy presses a tender kiss to Branch’s cheek and under his ear. “Sometimes I wonder why he bothers putting up with us.”

Creek snuggles against him. “We’re a handful, aren’t we? Makes me wonder the same.”

Branch suddenly yawns and extends both his arms out, gathering the two into his side. “I love you,” he whispers drowsily, saying nothing else. His snoring comes after.

Creek and Guy chuckle. “We love you too,” they whisper.

Creek winks at Guy and Guy blows him a kiss. Who knows how long this truce will last. A day, a week, maybe more, but in the end, they know they love each other. They’ll always come back to remind the other of it eventually. Branch just likes to speed things along.

They’re glad.

Where would they be without him?

 

**_Dear Sex Depraved Creek, Branch, and Guy Diamond,_ **

**_On behave of the Troll Village Community, we would sincerely appreciate you keeping your window shut and the noise level to a minimum. We are really glad to know that you three have a lively relationship, but sleep is a mandatory part of a troll’s overall health and beauty. Try to be more considerate. We all have big ears and impressive hearing. No one cares to know how freakily Guy Diamond talks in bed or how well-endowed Creek is. As of yesterday, it’s been determined that Branch will be required to wear a gag if he isn’t able to control his shrieking. Should these acts of disrespect continue, no one will be responsible for the damage of your property, threats of bodily harm, nor the generous donations of one Teresa offering gag ribbons._ **

**_Sincerely, the Entire Village._ **

**_P.S. Since its a popular opinion that Creek is too stiff and stuck-up to bend for anyone, Dr. Plum Plimsy says that she needs Branch and Guy to make an appointment later this afternoon since there’s no doubt, in her expert opinion, that some home runs were struck and she wants to get a head start on their diet plan._ **

****

 

**^_^ The End ^_^**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
